joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!
"Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!" is a brand new RPG Game that has Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk as the Main Characters. (It's a Free Join!) Users *Spongebob100 (Creator of the RPG Game Series) Gameplay The Gameplay is the same thing in Sonic the Hedgehog, only with combat, jumping, and counterattacking. The Main characters HP will be a number of Power Rings. You will face the Masters in Boss Battles. Plot After their training & their victory against the IntellitechnoBot, Jack & Patricia decided to become Ultimate Heroic Warriors for Josh, Yuki & their friends. They set out together as a duo to travel place to place, even planet to planet to face off against the most powerful, smartest & most hardest masters of all time! Can Jack & Patricia beat the masters & stop evil villains at the same time as their journey of becoming Ultimate Heroic Warriors begins? Characters Add your characters here Main Hero Characters *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) (Main Male Protagonist) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) (Main Female Protagonist) *Jackbot Nega (SB100) *Combot Nega (SB100) *SPARKY (SB100) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (JTH) Villains *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) (Main Antagonist) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Aeron the Hedgebat (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Skyflame the Hedgebat (JTH) Additional Characters *Metal Patricia (SB100) Canon Characters Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot & Cubot *Metal Sonic Masters *???? Stats Jack the Hedgehog Starting Health Points (HP) - 150 HP Starting Attack Points - 75 Starting Defence Points - 75 Starting Speed - 200 mph Starting Stamina - 80 Starting Equipment - Dragon Blade Patricia the Skunk Starting Health Points (HP) - 150 HP Starting Attack Points - 70 Starting Defence Points - 70 Starting Speed - 50 mph (On foot) 200 mph (On her Flying Broom) Starting Stamina - 90 Starting Equipment - Magic Wand & Flying Broom Josh the Hedgehog Starting Health Points: 164 Starting Attack Points: 65 Starting Defense Points: 65 Starting Speed: 760 mph (SoS) 200 mph (mild) Starting Stamina: 105 Starting Equipment: Greatsword, Regal Crown, Royal Breastplate Rey the Hedgedragon Starting Health Points: 173 Starting Attack Points: 90 Starting Defense Points: 75 Starting Speed: 65 mph (on foot); 200 mph (dragon flight) Starting Stamina: 90 Starting Equipment: Fists, Draco Mail Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox Starting Health Points: 152 Starting Attack Points: 76 Starting Defense Points: 82 Starting Speed: 75 mph (on-foot); 200 mph (boosters) Starting Stamina: 100 Starting Equipment: Beam Saber, Battle Buster, Laser Boosters Enemies *Jack-4 Bots Bosses *Training **Basic: Sonic the Hedgehog & Amy Rose **Moderate: Shadow the Hedgehog & Rouge the Bat **Advance: Silver the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat *Level 1: ???? Stages / Worlds *Training: Training Stage **Basic: Blue & Pink Training Stage **Moderate: Green & Yellow Training Stage **Advance: Red & Purple Training Stage *Level 1: Planet Mobius "More Coming Soon" Upgrade Shop Clothing & Armor *???? Weapons *???? Items *???? Gallery 408px-Jack the Hedgehog.png|Jack the Hedgehog (Main Male Protagonist) Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk (Main Female Protagonist) Category:RPG Games Category:Games Category:Roleplays